Le ticket de caisse
by Malga
Summary: Draco rencontre un jeune homme brun dans le métro.
1. Chapter 1

Il n'y avait rien de pire que le métro. L'odeur étouffante de transpiration, les corps serrés les uns contre les autres... Draco détestait le métro et, plus généralement les transports en communs. Il avait ce côté maniaque qui ressortait inexorablement dans ces moments-là. Ce n'est qu'à contrecœur qu'il a du sortir pour aider une amie alors que sa voiture était en panne. Les menaces de Pansy feraient frémir le plus courageux des soldats.

Cependant, aujourd'hui, il n'était pas collé contre un SDF voulant se protéger du mauvais temps de l'automne (ce qui fut le cas, la dernière fois). Aujourd'hui, la chance lui souriait. Un adorable jeune homme était face à lui et il hypnotisait littéralement Draco. Vêtue de vêtements un peu large, cela ne faisait qu'accentuer son côté un peu chétif. Il avait un corps fin et était assez petit pour un homme. Draco pouvait poser son menton sur sa tête! Son visage était légèrement bronzé, ce qui faisait ressortir les beaux yeux verts, accessoirisé de lunettes simples et rondes.

Draco n'était pas quelqu'un qui s'attardait sur les personnes plus jeune. Il aimait avoir quelqu'un de mature et, à 25 ans, il ne désirait pas se préoccuper de jeunes gens tout juste sorti de la puberté.Pourtant, le jeune homme brun paraissait avoir à peine 18 ans. Ou peut-être était-ce son allure chétive qui donnait cette impression.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Draco avait vraiment envie de parler avec lui.

Mais l'occasion était loin d'être parfaite. Certes, il avait la chance d'être serré contre lui mais cela n'était pas vraiment propice à la conversation! Et puis, comment l'aborder sans passer pour une personne étrange? (et même, était -il seulement gay?)

Draco se fustigea mentalement. Il n'avait pas autant de doutes normalement, il était un homme sur de lui. En effet, il savait qu'il avait un physique avantageux et en jouait parfois. (notamment avec les femmes dont les hormones sont un peu trop actif!)

Blond aux yeux bleus, il représentait un certain idéal masculin avec son corps fin et grand. Ce n'était pas du narcissisme, loin de là! Il se savait beau, point. Il attirait les regards avec son air aristocratique et aimait beaucoup clamer son appartenance à la famille royale... À un très loin degré.

Dans ses pensées, Draco ne put éviter la main qui lui tomba subitement sur le visage. Il descendit le regard vers son fantasme du jour qui le fusillait du regard.

"Espèce de pervers!"

Pardon? Draco écarquilla les yeux d'incompréhension ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer la colère du jeune homme.

"Ne faites pas l'innocent! Vous arrêtez pas de me toucher les fesses!" S'exclama-t-il, attirant l'attention des passagers autour de lui.

"Mais..." Tenta Draco.

"Vous n'avez pas honte, jeune homme!" S'offusqua une dame plutôt agée.

De quoi elle se mêle, celle-la? Draco garda sa remarque acide pour lui, ne voulant pas se faire lyncher encore plus. Constatant les regards dégoûtés des autres passagers, il soupira. Quel super premier contact! Puis, il prit la parole avant que le jeune brun reprenne un flot de parole déchaîné contre lui.

"Vu la position, cela serait plus logique que ce soit l'homme qui soit derrière vous et qui me regarde d'un air amusé et sans gêne, qui vous ait touché les fesses."

Le jeune brun se calma un peu, reconsidérant la situation, se tournant vers son voisin de derrière qui se faisait tout petit. Et qui ressemblait un peu plus à un pervers. Au même moment, le métro s'arrêta et le wagon se vida considérablement, le pervers en profitant pour s'échapper, sans subir la colère du jeune brun.

Ce dernier tourna son regard vers le blond, d'un air désolé.

"Je suis un peu confus, monsieur. Pardonnez-moi pour..."

Il marmonnait en touchant sa joue, les yeux baissés. Draco ricana, se récoltant un regard vexé du jeune brun.

"Je m'appelle Draco. Et je n'accepte vos excuses que si vous prendrez un verre avec moi dans les prochains jours!"

Le jeune brun rougit fortement et cela agaçai Draco de trouver cela adorable.

"Hum... Mon nom est Harry... Et... Pourquoi pas?"

Son ton était hésitant. Draco avait envie de se claquer la tête contre un mur. Non, la niaiserie n'était pas autant présente dans sa tête.

Voyant son arrêt approcher, Draco décida de donner son numéro. Il prit le premier papier qu'il trouva dans sa poche et l'écrit en vitesse, avant de le tendre à Harry.

"Au plaisir de te revoir" fit-il avec un sourire charmeur, avant de sortir du métro et de s'enfoncer dans la foule d'un pas conquérant.

Il avait bien rattrapé le coup. De toute évidence, Harry ne pouvait que le rappeler.

Il se dépêcha d'atteindre la maison de son amie, Pansy. Quand elle lui ouvrit la porte, elle semblait... Débordée.

"Tu arrives enfin! Espèce d'aristo de mes deux!" Furent ses mots de bienvenue.

"Bonjour Pansy. Comment vas-tu? Moi, très bien."

Il ne se formalisait plus des excès de colère de Pansy. Depuis qu'elle était enceinte de son nouvel enfant, elle ne pouvait plus bouger suite à quelques complications et cela la mettait hors d'elle. De plus, elle avait un enfant de 3 ans qui adorait voir sa maman en colère. Draco lui tendit le paquet de course, en entrant dans la maison.

"Tonton!" S'écria joyeusement un petit garçon de 2 ans, sautant dans ses bras.

"Ça va, le monstre?" Lui sourit le blond.

"Draco! Oú as-tu mis le ticket de caisse? Je vais quand même te rembourser! Tu serais capable de me rappeler cette dette pendant 10 ans!"

Draco grogna pour lui-même que ce n'était pas vrai. Ses amis avaient une belle opinion de lui quand même! Il fouilla dans ses poches de manteau, mais il constatait que le ticket de caisse n'y était pas .

Où avait-il pu bien le mettre?

Puis, Draco eut envie de se cogner la tête contre le mur.

* * *

Harry Potter n'eut pas vraiment le temps de refuser le papier de cet homme qui lui proposait un rendez-vous. Ni vraiment l'envie, il avouait.

Après tout, le blond lui avait tapé dans l'oeil. Harry avait déchanté en croyant que c'était lui qui lui touchait les fesses. La honte. Il devrait gérer son coté impulsif parfois. En jetant un coup d'oeil sur le papier, il fut surpris de voir que c'était un ticket de caisse. A travers les numéros écrit à la va-vite, une liste de course s'affichait.

Des couches et un biberon.

Harry ne sut pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour, merci pour les reviews du premier chapitre! Cette fiction contiendra 5 chapitres (des petits) et seront toujours placés sous le thème de l'humour! Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

Harry prit rapidement un siège dans le métro, prêt à affronter le long trajet jusque chez lui. En effet, son école était à un peu près une heure de chez lui, en utilisant les transports en communs. Et sa voiture... Eh bien, il n'en avait jamais eu! Cependant, c'était loin d'être une fatalité. Son école n'était pas près mais Harry y allait avec plaisir! Son école était spécialisée pour les arts du spectacle notamment dans le domaine de la magie. Être un artiste, un comédien, un magicien, il adorait ça!

De plus, il ne pouvait nier qu'il appréciait les transports en communs. D'un caractère sociable et joyeux, il aimait rencontrer des personnes différentes chaque jours, plus ou moins loufoques. Il songea à son amie Luna qu'il avait apprise à connaître lors de leurs nombreux trajets communs.

Puis, ses pensées dérivèrent vers Draco. Cela faisait près d'une semaine que le ticket de caisse trônait fièrement sur son réfrigérateur... sans qu'il ne se décide à le jeter ou à appeler le blond.

Le contenu du ticket de caisse l'avait perturbé. Si le blond était un jeune papa... Harry avait beau être charmé, il n'empêche qu'à 20 ans... Il ne se voyait pas s'occuper d'un enfant! De plus avec la chance d'Harry, c'était un homme marié, qui n'assumait pas son homosexualité et qui s'amusait derrière le dos de sa femme

Harry s'était fait plus d'un film durant cette semaine.

C'est pourquoi, quand il croisa le regard bleu acier déterminé de Draco, il n'était pas prêt psychologiquement à ce qui allait suivre. Avant même de pouvoir analyser et comprendre la situation, il se trouvait sur le quai du métro, abasourdi et traîné sans douceur.

Harry ne fut pas heureux de constater que, durant ce laps de temps, son train était parti. C'était le dernier, constata-t-il avec horreur. Draco le regarda d'un air amusé.

" J'ai toujours ce que je veux. Et je veux que tu viennes boire un verre avec moi. "

Draco s'attendit à toutes les réactions. Sauf à une claque retentissante. Harry le regarda furieusement.

" Je n'apprécie pas tellement qu'on me force la main, rétorqua le jeune homme. A cause de vous, je suis bloqué ici! C'était le dernier train jusque chez moi!"

Draco retint un sourire. C'était parfait! S'il était bloqué, il allait pouvoir en profiter avec lui! Il fit un sourire charmeur.

" Pour me faire pardonner, je t'invite au restaurant."

Harry soupira. Il était tenace! Et sacrément sexy...

" Vous me devez bien ça, grogna-t-il."

" Tu me le devais aussi suite à une claque plutôt injustifiée! se moqua le blond. Tutoies-moi, je ne suis pas si vieux!"

Draco prit la main d'Harry, sans peur de se prendre un refus. Mais le brun était si impressionné par l'assurance presque provocatrice que dégageait le jeune blond qu'il ne pensait même pas à refuser.

Mais... Le ticket de caisse! Il s'arrêta brusquement, surprenant Draco qui l'emmenait au restaurant d'un air enjoué.

" Vous avez des enfants? Vous êtes marié? Je vous préviens, je ne suis pas une bonne poire! Avez-vous pensé à votre femme? Avec votre bébé? Seule et malheureuse?"

Draco regardait le jeune s'énerver tout seul d'un air éberlué, défendant une femme et un bébé qui n'existaient même pas.

" ... oser donner son numéro sur un ticket de caisse alors que..."

Ah oui, le ticket de caisse. Draco fut heureux de constater que le jeune homme ne l'avait pas ignoré parce qu'il ne lui plaisait pas... mais parce qu'il pensait qu'il trompait sa femme! Cette constatation lui fit plaisir. Regardant Harry continuer sa tirade passionnée, il ne put s'empêcher de le trouver adorable.

"Je suis célibataire. Et sans enfants, coupa Draco."

" Mais alors..."

" Une amie enceinte et incapable de bouger avait besoin de couches et d'un nouveau biberon pour son fils de deux ans. Mon neveu, soupira le blond en levant les yeux au ciel d'amusement."

Harry ne savait plus où se mettre. Il devait vraiment apprendre à contrôler son impulsivité mais il perdait toute raison devant Draco! Ce dernier avait clairement un effet néfaste sur lui. Draco reprit un sourire charmeur, lui reprenant la main.

" Allons dîner, maintenant!"

* * *

En rentrant chez lui, Draco ne pouvait pas être plus content. Harry était parfait. Passionné, ambitieux, juste, tendre. S'il avait été charmé par son physique lors de leur première rencontre, ce soir, c'était sa personnalité qui l'avait conquis. Harry avait été gêné, au début. Puis, il s'était détendu, montrant un côté assez sarcastique que Draco adorait.

Il avait terriblement hâte de le revoir! De plus, Harry lui avait donné son numéro. Avec amusement, il l'avait écrit sur le ticket du restaurant. Draco le sortit de sa poche, pour inscrire son numéro dans son téléphone avant de perdre le ticket. Une note avait été rajoutée.

 _Je n'embrasse pas avant 3 rendez-vous._

Draco ne sut dire s'il devait rire ou pleurer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews sur le précédent chapitre! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture (et du courage, car c'est bientôt la rentrée!)!**

* * *

Harry éclata de rire en lisant le dernier message de Draco, s'attirant les regards des autres passagers du métro. Le brun n'y fit pas attention, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait pouvoir répondre. Voilà un mois que les deux hommes conversaient sans cesse par message ou appels téléphoniques. Harry adorait parler avec Draco. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il s'était retrouvé accroché à des lèvres, fasciné par sa manière de converser, sa culture, son intelligence.

Draco était un fils de bourge, de toute évidence et il n'était pas dérangé de sortir avec un homme plus jeune mais aussi beaucoup moins riche. Quand Harry lui avait fait la remarque, le blond avait ricané en rétorquant qu'il faisait ce qu'il voulait et adieu les convenances!

Malheureusement, leurs rencontres étaient rares car le blond était un homme occupé par son travail (même s'il envoyait des textos tout le long de ses réunions dont il est censé être le vice-président) et Harry passait les partiels dans peu de temps. Néanmoins, Harry se languissait de le voir. Et, depuis quelques jours, il souhaitait beaucoup plus que des conversations.

C'était bien la première fois qu'un homme l'excitait autant! De plus, après leur premier rendez-vous, la note sur le ticket de restaurant avait amusé Draco. Tellement amusé qu'il avait décidé d'en faire un pari.

"Ce ne sera pas moi qui vais attendre tes baisers, Harry, lui avait-il susurré d'une manière aguicheuse. Pas de baisers avant 3 rendez-vous? Trop facile. Pas de baisers avant que tu ne me le demandes."

Harry, esprit compétiteur et persuadé de sa victoire, avait accepté. Il ne pensait pas que cette histoire allait durer _un mois_. Et ils ne s'étaient toujours pas embrassés! Harry admettait qu'il était frustré. Draco était un véritable charmeur et avait véritablement plus de self-control. Comme Harry était de mauvaise foi, il invoquait la différence d'âge. A 25 ans, les hormones travaillaient moins, qu'à 20 ans! Sans s'embrasser, les câlins étaient passés de tranquilles à beaucoup beaucoup moins chastes. Harry rougit en repensant à la veille, lorsque Draco était venu le chercher à la fac. Il avait failli perdre!

" Harry?"

Le brun sursauta en entendant son prénom et tourna son regard vers la personne qui l'avait appelée.

"Harry, c'est bien toi! s'exclama la personne."

En reconnaissant Ron, un ancien ami du lycée, Harry fut pris d'un grand sourire. Ils se prirent tous les deux dans les bras, avant de s'assoir côte à côte dans le métro, sous le regard agacé des passagers. Le silence, c'était sacré!

" Ron, ça fait longtemps, mec! Alors, raconte-moi tout! Qu'Est-ce que tu fais par ici? "

Cela faisait presque deux ans qu'il n'avait pas vu Ron. Ils s'étaient perdus de vue. Harry avait peu gardé contact avec ses amis du lycée, étant excentré de la grande ville étudiante et peu fêtard. Les études prenant le pas sur tout, Harry avait fini par se constituer un nouveau groupe d'amis, bien qu'il pensait de temps à temps à son groupe du lycée. Les meilleures années!

" Je viens rendre visite à Hermione, rougit Ron."

" Vous vous êtes enfin mis ensemble! C'est pas trop tôt!"

" Pas vraiment... Mais j'y suis presque!"

Harry ricana. Si au bout de trois ans à se tourner autour, ils ne s'étaient toujours pas mis ensemble... Qu'Est-ce que ça va être par la suite! Hermione et Ron, pour tout le monde, à l'époque, c'était une évidence... Sauf pour les deux. Si Ron avait apparemment compris, Hermione était beaucoup trop sérieuse et investit dans ses études pour faire attention à quoique ce soit d'autres.

Leur conversation continua sur la façon dont Ron comptait charmer Hermione, puis sur leurs souvenirs de lycée. Harry ne vit pas le temps passer et, bientôt, ce fut son arrêt. Ils se serrèrent longuement dans les bras, se promettant de se revoir.

Dans l'euphorie de leur retrouvaille, Harry avait oublié une chose. Les portes du métro venaient de s'ouvrir et les deux jeunes hommes étaient juste devant les portes.

Harry fut subitement arraché des bras de Ron, et se retrouva bouche ravagée par une autre personne. Quelqu'un l'embrassait! Ron réagit plus vite que lui, en envoyant un coup de poing dans la tête de l'agresseur.

Quand ce dernier se recula en grimaçant, laissant enfin Harry respirer, ce dernier reconnut Draco.

" Mais vous êtes complètement malade! rugit Ron."

" C'est pas moi qui pique le copain des autres! cracha le blond, le regard furieux envers le roux."

" Qu-quoi?"

Réussissant enfin à reprendre ses esprits, complètement perdu par le fait que _Draco l'avait embrassé._ Leur premier baiser avait été le moins romantique du monde et poussé par le besoin de le marquer. Il adorait Draco. Oh ça oui. Mais là...

 _Clac!_

" Hé! s'offusqua le blond, en touchant sa joue."

" Tu l'as mérité, espèce d'imbécile! Tu m'as embrassé! s'énerva le brun."

" Et alors, tu le voulais! continua Draco, le fusillant du regard."

" Tu m'as embrassé parce que tu étais jaloux! Je voulais que ce soit une occasion spéciale merde!"

Draco se calma soudainement, comprenant son erreur.

"Oh. Oui. Merde, balbutia-t-il."

" Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer? tenta Ron."

" Chuuut, vous allez rater le meilleur moment! râla une passagère, fasciné par le spectacle."

Draco voyait qu'Harry était vexé. Il avait le visage fermé. Draco avait merdé. Complètement. Mais... il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de réagir lorsqu'il avait aperçu Harry dans les bras d'un autre homme que lui. Et la frustration, l'envie étaient tellement présentes... Bref, il n'était qu'un con.

" Il se passe que, commença Harry d'un ton acide, l'abruti ici présent est ce qu'on pourra qualifier de petit-ami et qu'il vient magistralement de ruiner notre premier baiser."

Harry n'était pas romantique. PAS DU TOUT. Quand Draco s'approcha de lui tendrement, avec une moue d'excuse, Harry le hait. Il n'allait jamais tenir, bon sang!

" Je vais devoir réparer cette regrettable erreur... murmurait-il, en se penchant légèrement, prêt à l'embrasser."

Hypnotisé, Harry regardait la bouche rosée de Draco se tendre vers lui avec douceur.

" Hum, Harry... Je dois..."

" TA GUEULE, s'exclama la plupart des gens autour de lui."

Harry reprit ses esprits, faisant rager les spectateurs. Il se tourna vers Ron.

"Oh oui, hum, désolé pour ça."

" Pas de problème! Tu me raconteras tout ça... plus tard!"

Harry acquiesça puis rougit de gêne en voyant une grande partie du wagon suivre leurs histoires d'un air avide. Le prochain arrêt fut déclaré et Harry salua Ron qui sortait du métro.

" Harry... Je... commença Draco, honteux."

" Toi, ta gueule."

* * *

Harry sourit légèrement en s'affalant dans son canapé. Draco en avait bavé. Pendant toute la soirée, il avait été au petit soin pour lui, mais à chaque fois qu'il tentait de l'embrasser à nouveau... Il le plantait! Harry aimait être sadique.

Il y avait de quoi être déçu! Harry avait tout préparé pour leur premier baiser. Il avait réservé au restaurant préféré de Draco, avec une table d'honneur, des bougies, du champagne. Il voulait vraiment que tout soit parfait! Son esprit compétiteur avait cédé face à l'envie grandissante d'embrasser le blond. Il avait même été prêt à perdre ce foutu pari!

Et Draco avait tout gâché! Alors, il méritait une petite leçon! Harry relut la petite note que Draco avait écrite sur le ticket du restaurant (c'était devenu une petite habitude, leur truc à eux.)

 _Je suis vraiment désolé. Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras._

Draco en tutu rose, ça devait être sympa, non?


	4. Chapter 4

Désolée pour mon retard de publication, mes journées sont mouvementées à l'approche de la rentrée! C'est l'avant-dernier chapitre. Le dernier arrivera certainement demain. Ne soyez pas déçus que je ne détaille pas toute leur relation, j'ai essayé de garder une unité de lieu qui est le métro (et les tickets) et on peut comprendre que tout n'arrive pas dans le métro! En revanche, il y aura peut-être des bonus (notamment sur la punition de Draco) mais ça, on verra plus tard! Sur ce, bonne lecture! :)

* * *

Draco soupira une énième en entendant les geignements incessants du gamin assis à côté de lui. Même au bout d'un peu plus de trois mois de transports en commun, il ne supportait toujours pas la proximité de personnes tels que des enfants sales et agaçants. Sa voiture n'était malheureusement pas encore réparée. Draco n'avait pas manqué de les appeler pour leur faire remarquer leur lenteur non-professionnelle, surtout face à quelqu'un de son rang.

On ne faisait pas attendre Draco Malfoy. (En vérité, il n'admettait pas qu'il prenait le métro juste pour le voir.)

Sauf une personne.

Un brun au caractère bien trempé, qui lui en faisait voir des vertes et des pas mûres depuis maintenant deux mois. Les trois premières semaines ont été un calvaire entre jeu et envie. La frustration était de mise. Mais le dernier mois... avait été véritablement un enfer. Harry lui avait fait payer l'histoire du baiser. Il n'avait eu le droit de l'embrasser seulement quelques jours auparavant. Et pour les câlins, ça avait été niet. Nada. Nothing. Draco se demandait parfois si Harry avait envie de lui parce que le brun n'avait jamais montré aucune faiblesse. Il n'avait jamais cédé jusqu'à ce que le blond accède à sa demande complètement loufoque et ridicule... Rien qu'en voyant du rose, Daco en frissonnait encore d'horreur. Enfin, pour le moment, Harry n'avait cédé que pour les baisers. Pour le reste, il restait encore beaucoup à faire...

En entendant l'arrêt tant attendu, Draco sortit de ses pensées, guettant son petit-ami. Harry arrivait, souriant de plus belle en voyant son blond préféré. Il prit place sur le siège dont Draco avait marqué le territoire, et embrassa chastement ce dernier. Draco n'hésitait pas à approfondir le baiser en attrapant la nuque du brun, qui rougit légèrement.

" Comment s'est passé ta journée? demanda le plus âgé."

" Fatigante! C'était mon dernier jour d'examen! Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre les résultats! soupira de soulagement le brun."

" Oh mais il va falloir fêter ça!"

Harry rigola.

" Tu trouves toujours quelque chose à fêter. La dernière fois, il fallait fêter la première fois que je venais chez toi, puis la première fois que tu m'as raccompagné jusqu'à ma porte, sans même oser y entrer d'ailleurs car mon père t'effrayait!"

Draco fit la moue en se souvenant de ce moment.

" Ton père t'attendait à la porte avec une batte de baseball en main. J'avais l'impression d'être un ado qui raccompagnait la fille de ses rêves lors du premier rendez-vous. "

" C'est un papa poule. Je suis son fils unique, alors... depuis que je suis gay, il trouve ça drôle d'effrayer mes copains. Moi aussi, je trouve ça drôle."

" Surtout quand c'est moi, grogna le blond."

Harry acquiesça sans honte, en rigolant doucement. Voyant Draco vexé, il lui prit la main et fourra sa tête dans son cou, tendrement. Draco ne tenait jamais face à lui. Jamais.

Malheureusement, une masse de personne arrivait soudainement, brisant leur moment câlin. En voyant, un couple de personnes âgées debout et serrés jusqu'à l'étouffement (il n'y avait aucune notion d'espace vitale dans ce genre d'endroit), juste en face d'eux, Harry proposa sa place. Draco, à contrecœur, dut suivre l'exemple et céda sa place.

" Tu es trop gentil, Harry."

" Oui, et toi, tu ne l'es pas assez! rétorqua ce dernier."

Draco se rapprocha tendrement pour lui faire un câlin afin de se faire pardonner.

" Je ne t'ai pas raconté comment on va fêter la fin de tes partiels, fit-il avec un sourire charmeur."

Harry fronça les sourcils, se méfiant face à l'assurance de son copain.

" Je t'amènerais chez moi, dans l'intimité la plus complète. Je te prendrais doucement dans mes bras, t'embrassant avec tendresse... Sur tes joues, sur ton front, sur ton nez et enfin, sur ta bouche..."

Le brun rougit légèrement, abaissant les yeux face au regard intense du blond.

" Je te mordrais doucement les lèvres, avant de t'embrasser férocement. Je t'attraperai par les hanches, te poserai à califourchon sur moi... je prendrai tes fesses dans ma main... Elles sont si belles à regarder... J'aimerai tant les toucher... Et puis, peu à peu... Je te déshabillerai, en te marquant partout, en t'embrassant sur tout le corps et toi, tu seras tremblant entre mes mains..."

Draco entendit la respiration saccadée d'Harry. Ce dernier maudissa le blond. Ce connard le chauffait dans un putain de métro! Mais il ne pouvait qu'écouter la voix enchanteresse...

" Quand tu seras nu, je pourrai enfin prendre en main l'endroit de ton plaisir... Je le toucherai, gentiment... et puis..."

Le blond fut coupé dans son élan par une main qui s'abattit violemment sur son visage, le surprenant.

" CONNARD! PERVERS! hurlait une hystérique juste en face de lui."

... Quoi? Harry regardait la jeune femme avec une mine surprise et il n'était pas le seul.

" Il m'a marmonné ce qu'il allait me faire! Mon dieu! C'est un violeur! Il va me kidnapper!"

" Euh... commença Draco. C'est un malentendu... En fait, je..."

" Arrêtez-le! s'écriait la jeune femme, faisant de grands gestes autour d'elle."

Face à la situation hors de contrôle, Harry prit les choses en main. Il se planta doucement devant la jeune femme, prit, avec force, son visage entre les mains, la regardant dans les yeux.

" Mademoiselle, ne vous en faites. Ce n'est qu'un malentendu. Calmez-vous, ordonna Harry alors qu'elle allait continuer à riposter. Ce monsieur est mon petit-ami. Et il me disait des choses très inconvenantes pour le lieu, je vous l'accorde. Mais il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. Zen."

La jeune femme se calma enfin mais elle lança un regard noir à Draco.

" Tenez-le en laisse la prochaine fois! cracha-t-elle en sortant précipitamment du métro qui venait de s'arrêter."

Il y eut un moment de silence avant que les gens se désintéressent d'eux et que la foule s'éclaircit, permettant aux deux hommes de s'assoir sur des sièges.

" Je hais les transports en communs. Je me prends toujours des claques, grogna méchamment le blond."

Harry éclata de rire. Mon dieu, que c'était vrai! A chaque fois, si ce n'était pas lui, c'était une autre personne!

" Tu l'avais mérité, sourit Harry."

" J'en ai pas fini avec toi! rétorqua le blond. Je compte bien mettre à exécution mes paroles!"

Harry fut effrayé par le regard diabolique de Draco. Peut-être allait-il éviter sa maison pendant quelques jours...

* * *

Quand Harry fut parti de chez lui, Draco retenait à peine son sourire. Il reprenait enfin le dessus! Harry avait littéralement perdu pied et craqué ce soir. Mais, contrairement aux autres fois, ce n'était pas lui qui menait le jeu, c'était le blond.

Et ça le faisait jubiler. Il repensait encore au moment où il avait subitement arrêté leur activités pas très catholiques (moyennant un self-control assez impressionnant) et de conseiller à Harry de rentrer chez lui car il allait faire bientôt nuit. Oh dieu! Joie et bonheur!

Et frustration. Mais la prochaine fois, c'était la bonne!

Se disant qu'il pouvait se permettre une bière pour cette victoire, il rejoignit la cuisine où il eut la surprise de voir un post-il collé sur le frigidaire.

 _J'ai mis les bouteilles aux frais. Je pense qu'elles ne vont pas être utilisées pendant un long moment. Autant qu'elles conservent! xxx_

Draco ouvrit le frigidaire, intrigué.

Au beau milieu, sautant aux yeux du blond, se trouvaient du lubrifiant.


	5. Chapter 5

Deux ans qu'ils étaient ensembles. Harry leva les yeux de son téléphone et regarda en dehors du métro. Il sortait du sous-terrain et il fut un instant ébloui par la lumière. Deux ans qu'ils étaient ensembles après une simple rencontre dans un métro.

Depuis, la rencontre anodine et amusante avait perdu de son charme.

Depuis, Draco avait pris les pleines responsabilités de l'entreprise de son père et Harry avait trouvé un boulot où il devait encore faire chaque jour ses preuves.

La vie perdait un peu son sens. Draco rentrait fatigué et souvent bossait jusqu'à pas d'heure. Ils avaient emménagé ensemble mais pour Harry, c'est comme s'il était seul. Il se couchait seul et se levait seul.

Un arrêt. Harry se remémora la première rencontre avec Draco. Le premier regard, la première dispute, la première proposition.

Harry était encore terriblement amoureux de Draco. De son sourire, de sa voix, de ses yeux, de ses remarques impertinentes et arrogantes, de ses blagues. Mais depuis quelques temps, il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu ce Draco. Et il ne voulait pas le perdre. Sans lui, il n'était pas heureux mais actuellement, il ne l'était pas non plus, n'est-ce pas ?

Un arrêt. Cette fois-ci, il se rappelle de ce premier baiser catastrophique... et pourtant, il était encore dans son cœur. Ce baiser avait marqué l'attachement, la première crise de jalousie – et il y en eut des nombreuses. Le début d'une belle histoire.

Cela faisait quelques mois que cette situation durait mais que le blond ne faisait rien pour la résoudre. Que devait-il faire ? Il lui avait pourtant laissé assez de signaux, non ? L'aimait-il encore ?

Le jeune brun chercha distraitement quelque chose dans sa poche quand un papier lui attira l'attention. Il le retira de son manteau et le regarda attentivement. C'était un ticket de caisse.

Un ticket de caisse d'un magasin dont il n'avait jamais mis les pieds puisque c'était un sex-shop. Cette mention intrigua directement Harry qui regarda l'achat effectué.

Du lubrifiant. Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas comment le ticket avait pu atterrir dans sa poche. Draco aurait-il acheté du lubrifiant (ce n'était pas rare qu'il lui pique son manteau)? Cela faisait quelques mois qu'ils ne faisaient plus l'amour pourtant...

Un phrase écrite à la main ressortait avec la transparence du ticket de caisse. Harry le retourna.

Il ne sut s'il devait rire ou pleurer. L'émotion le submergea et pendant un instant, il eut l'impression d'être dans une dimension parallèle. Etait-ce possible ?

En-dessous était écrit «République ». Harry comprit tout de suite le message et regarda tout de suite où en était le métro. Il dut user toute sa patience jusqu'à l'arrêt de métro concerné. Il trépignait littéralement sur place.

Instinctivement en sortant du métro, il savait où aller. Durant leur première année, ils avaient l'habitude d'aller sur la place de la République. Juste y rester, s'asseoir et parler. C'était leur moment à eux avant qu'il ne dissipe à cause du travail et des efforts relâchés.

Harry s'y rendit à la fois impatient et anxieux. Et là, sur cette fameuse place où ils avaient refait le monde, Draco y était.

Il faisait même plus qu'y être. Il levait une pancarte.

« Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Harry ria franchement. Draco s'approcha pour se mettre juste face à face sans lâcher la pancarte.

« J'attends ma réponse. »

« Draco... tu m'as fait ta demande sur un ticket de caisse. Je n'arrive pas à y croire, sourit Harry, clairement amusé. »

« J'ai été con, reprit le blond. Complètement con ces derniers mois en me tuant à la tâche pour la seule satisfaction de l'argent alors que mon bonheur ne vient pas de là... mais de toi. J'ai vu notre couple s'effriter et je n'ai rien fait pour le relever. Mais je sais qu'il n'est pas encore trop tard. Alors, oui, je t'ai demandé en mariage sur un ticket de caisse provenant d'un sex-shop. Parce que je t'aime. »

Le panneau toujours levé, Draco embrassa Harry qui y répondit avec ferveur faisant même tomber le blond.

« J'en déduis que c'est oui ? S'amusa-t-il. »

« Va te faire foutre, répondit le brun en l'embrassant de plus belle. »

* * *

Après presqu'un an d'attente, voilà la fin de « Ticket de caisse ». La fin est sur un ton différent des premiers chapitres et c'est normal. La vie n'est pas toujours rose surtout pas en amour. Il y a des hauts et des bas et même si c'est terriblement gnangnan, il faut se battre pour s'en sortir ! C'est ce que j'ai voulu représenter ici. L'amour vaincra toujours ! Certes, c'est cliché et revu... mais j'avais besoin de quelque chose de cliché. :)

Veuillez m'excuser pour mon style maladroit, voilà un an que je n'ai pas écrit. Je profite de la fin de la prépa pour reprendre légèrement...


End file.
